Wings Of Destiny
by Sky Nightingale
Summary: Wings Of Fire and Percy Jackson crossover! When Glory is whisked off into the world of Tribes and prophecies, at first she can't believe it. But slowly she realizes that not only has she found a whole new world- she's expected to save it. Please review!
1. I Disintegrate A Fruit Vendor

**Hey! So this is my very first fan fiction! It is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Wings of Fire. I'm probably not going to try and incorporate all the dragon tribes into the story, because that'll be so-o hard. If you have any ideas on how might be able to do that though, I would be more than happy to hear them.****Anyway, this story does not have Percy or any of his friends in it, so I'm thinking it took place awhile after they all are gone. The main character is Glory, because she is my favorite, and I hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy reading! :D**

It all began in the most cliche place possible: School. It started when our class was on a trip to the Statue Of Liberty. I'm not really sure why: We've all been there before. If you live in New York, you've been to the Statue Of Liberty at least once. But none the less, here we were. My homeroom teacher was droning on about it's historical value, or whatever, while most of the kids were basically ignoring her and goofing off and we rode the elevator to the lunch area.

"Hey Glory." I turned around to look at Sunny, my best friend. She's holding two raspberry lemonades, and offered me one.

Sunny has been my best friend for forever. We're in the same orphanage together, and the only reason I've survived life so far is because of her. Of course, I'd never admit it, but she's the one bright spot in my life. Her, and guavas.

Sunny is short, with golden-blonde, shoulder length hair, and greyish green eyes. She's super sweet and nice, and if I'm being honest with myself, just a wee bit ditsy and a bit of an airhead. But she's also smarter than I give her credit for.

"Thanks." I said, accepting the lemonade and taking a long swig. It's really good, and I make a note to find the recipe if I can.

We sat down at a table to finish our drinks, and Sunny shared the great boardwalk fries she found. I slathered mine with ketchup, while she just ate them plain.

I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and heard a peel of loud giggles from behind. Sighing, I felt at my head, only to find my hair with streaks of mustard in it.

I whipped around to glare at the culprit. Ashley Parker and her gang. I feel heat rising to my cheeks as I see their innocent faces smiling back at me. I refuse to let my anger show. Instead, I take a napkin from the table and wipe the mustard out.

"They are such jerks." Sunny muttered, glaring at the table. I smiled at her. It takes a lot to get Sunny angry, and it feels good to know she cares about me.

"Do you see any mustard left?" I asked, turning my head to show her.

"Nope. 'Sides even if there was mustard it'd blend in."

She's right. My hair is long, nearly going to my hips, with choppy bangs and choppy edges. It's also red, blue, green, yellow, purple, pink, and basically every color under the rainbow dyed in streaks.

"Point taken." I agreed, "But it's not on my shirt right?" Today I was wearing jeans and combat boots, which was normal, but I was also wearing my favorite dark blue tank top. And if Ashley had gotten mustard on it, no amount of self control would stop me from ripping her to shreds.

"It's fine." Sunny assured me. I signed quietly in relief.

With all that drama out of the way, I looked around at all the vendors, hoping for something cheap. As delicious as the lemonade and fries had been, I needed some more food.

Quickly spotting a fruit vendor, I stood up to go search for a guava.

"Be right back." I told Sunny, and walked to the booth, sticking my middle finger up at Ashley as I walked by.

"Hello?" I asked, tapping the counter. The fruit vendor looked up, her orange eyes narrowing. I feel a lurch in my gut, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi sweetie." she croons, a huge smile plastered on her face. I swallowed nervously, thoroughly creeped out by this woman.

"Uhh.. Hi." I choked out. "I'd like this, please." I picked up a guava. Her smile got wider, if it's even possible.

"I'm sorry. This fruit is over ripe. Please come with me, and I'll get you a new one."

I shifted from foot to foot. "It's just a guava. Do you really need me there?"

"But of course! It's our policy to let our customers pick out the fruit they buy. Scientists say that by picking out their own fruit, it makes the fruit seem better."

I shifted away nervously, not believing a word she says.

"You know what? I'm not hungry. Sorry for wasting your time." I said, turning to go, only to to feel her hand snatch my wrist in a viselike grip.

"You're coming with me." she hissed. I took a deep breath, then twisted my arm out of her grip and slammed the heel of my hand into her nose. Then I screamed.

"Glory." Dune, my teacher, was by my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" Then he saw what I saw.

The fruit vendor was transforming. She became almost transparent, made out of swirling winds. Dune reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, huh?" he asked, clicking a button on the side. Flames spewed out of it, and I jumped away. He lunged at the creature, swiping his fiery-thingy at her.

I looked around frantically. Students are running away screaming, and I needed help. Dune only has one leg, and he's not that fast. I turn to look at how the fights going. The numbers have multiplied, now with five more. I'm about to face defeat and go to help Dune anyway when I see the answer to my problems.

Kestrel. She has short, spiky red hair and a temper just as firey. Shes a complete and total jerk who works at my orphanage's school. She teaches PE, but instead of normal sports, she makes us do wrestling and stuff. And no matter how hard I try, she still hates me.

But I'm out of options. And Kestrel is already running towards me, Sunny on her heels. I cringed, wishing Sunny would stay out of this.

But now I can't stand here forever, and I remember Dune. He's still alive, but bleeding badly. The only reason he hasn't been killed yet is his fire device. I'm about to jump in to help when Kestrel stops me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but replacement or not, we need you for the prophecy to be complete. So just stand to the side and let your minders take care of this, okay?" Then she lunges into the battle. I stand there, confused and shocked. Kestrel is lashing out with some serious kung fu stuff, while the monsters press on from all sides.

Then one of the monsters saw me and Sunny.

And thats when things went wrong.

She cackled with evil glee, and lunged at us, screeching, "There's the prophecy pets!"

Instinctively, I dodged to the side, kicking fiercely at her when she reached for Sunny.

"Glory!" Dune cried as the monster whipped around to face me. His distractment allowed his guard to slip, and one of that monsters slashed her claws across his throat.

"Dune!" Sunny cried, running to help him. I snatched his fire device from the ground where it had skidded across to me. Clicking the button, I stabbed at the monster nearest to Sunny, disintegrating her to smoke. Another took her place, and was about to leap on me when-

Swish

The monster looked down, confused at the sword that had just appeared in her chest. Then she dissolved into smoke. Turning, I saw another one of my teachers, Webs, remove his sword and swing it around to meet another monster. I saw them fall until there was only one left. I saw her snatch up Kestrel and crash through a window. I heard Webs telling me everything would be okay.

And then I heard nothing, and saw only darkness.

**Phew! It's Done! As you can see, I'm following the basic Percy Jackson storyline for now. Don't worry, I can assure you that I'm not going to have everything the same with different names. In the meantime, post your thoughts! Even if you don't have any thoughts, just say if you liked it! :)**

**-Sky**


	2. Explanations

**SOOOOOOOOOOO…. Were you wondering what the heck was going to happen next? Don't worry, I finally have the next chapter. Oh, And THANK YOU SO MUCH to **

**spiesareawesome for her post! You were the first one! I'll always remember you! :D**

When I awoke, I was in a bed in a place I didn't know. My first thought was, _where's Sunny? _My second thought was if I was tied to the bed or not.

I cautiously raised my arm.

Nothing. I was not tied in place, and I didn't see any guards. So that either ment that Webs had gotten me to a safe place, or the monsters had one and this was some giant trick.

Or maybe I was just going crazy and the whole thing was in my head.

Moving slowly, I sat up. Instantly the room swam and I had to take several deep breaths before it came back into focus. When it did, I got to my feet and looked around.

I was in a clean room, with about twenty cots all in two rows on either side of the room. It was clean, with posters above the beds that said things like, _Some nectar a day keeps the doctor away! _with '_Do not to drink nectar unless of emergency, or you'll be turned to ash, no refunds.' _underneath.

"He-ey! You're awake!" a voice said, making me jump and swing a clumsy punch in it's direction.

"Woah there!" my punch was easily blocked by a girl who, until now, I was sure had not been sitting there. She had long blue hair that was up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"Your a fighter! But I like that, we'll need them. So you're the new girl right? I'm Tsunami. I'm supposed to be here to explain everything to you, and show you around. So get up, get up! You're not _that_ hurt." she babbles. I grit my teeth, getting rather annoyed with this bossy girl. But I get up any way, deciding that arguing with her wasn't the best way to get answers. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, gritting my teeth against the huge headache I was experiencing.

"So welcome the Camp Half-Blood!" Tsunami said, leading me out of the room and outside. We were standing on a porch overlooking what I would call a piece of art mixed with a piece of insanity. I saw water glittering, and green fields of fruit. There was woods to the lefts, and to the right, a bunch of strange buildings. In front of me is a volleyball court, and there, playing on the volleyball court is- Sunny!

A huge amount of relief comes off me when I see that she is okay. It's followed by a small worm of jealousy that she's already made a bunch of new friends, but it disappears when she noticed me and ran over.

"Glory!" she yelled, and throws her arms around me. I ignored the uncomfortableness of her touching me, instead letting her hug me for a few more seconds before she let go.

I am soooooo glad you're okay!" she gasped. "This place is amazing! I can't wait for you to see everything!."

"That's going to have to wait. " a voice said. We all turned around to see Webs, leaning against the door. "I need to talk to Glory. You to, Sunny."

"See you later." Tsunami said gruffly, turning and sprinting away.

"What's up with her?" Sunny asked. Webs sighed. I was surprised to see how much older he suddenly seemed. Webs was my orphanage's history teacher, and I had never really liked him that much. He had short blue-green hair that was cut military-style, and green eyes.

"Follow me, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

><p>"This is Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for people who are half human, and in most cases, half god."<p>

"Wait, what?" I leaned forward. "Half god? Seriously?" Webs turned his even gaze on me.

"Seriously. The gods are still very much alive, Glory. They do what they did in the ancient times- going around and having kids with mortals who catch their attention." he said.

Sunny sat back, speechless. I sat there with a _I knew it all along _expression on my face. Webs looked at us, back and forth, before deciding to move on.

"But there are a few who are different. Some of us are half something else. You see, under this world, is a whole nother one, one much like ours. It's people are split into six different categories, and each catagory lives in a different part of the world. The leaders of these categories are called queens. The queens are all gifted the blessing, and some of the power, of the god or goddess that controls where they live. For example, one of the categories is a tribe of sea people. The people can breathe underwater, with other abilities, and their queen was blessed by Poseidon. When one of her daughters believes it is time, they will fight, and the winner will become queen. The blessing will then move on to her."

He looked around to see if we were following, then continued.

"But then something happened. The queen of the Sand Tribe was killed, and not by one of her daughters. Now the blessing has nowhere to go. Not only that, but the three daughters have dragged the other tribes into their fight, and now a war has been going on for the last 18 years. Until there is a new queen. the blessing has no where to go. And the worst part is, people from all tribes are dieing everyday."

I nodded. If this was all true, then that was a problem. But still…..

"What does this have to do us?" I asked. Sunny looked at me, scandalized. I held up my hands in surrender.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't help, Sunny, I'm just wondering why we're here, being told." Webs sighed, and leaned forward. I shifted in my chair, sensing that it was about to get good.

"There's a prophecy." he began. _Oooo.. _I thought. "The prophecy states, more or less, that a group of five people born on a certain date will stop the war." he looked around, meeting our eyes.

"Those people are you."

**Oooo.. DRAMATIC! THE END... until next time... DN DUN DUN DUN! ;D**

**-Sky Nightingale**


	3. Eggs?

**And now it is time for Chapter Three! It's going to be a shorter one, sorry, but please leave comments anyway!**

"What?!" I exclaimed, the same moment Sunny said, "Cool!" I stared at Webs, wondering if that monster had hit him on the head.

Webs shifted uncomfortably. "Well, technically, YOU'RE not Glory." he said. I looked at him, confused.

"Burn, one of the princesses, killed one of the prophecy's selected children. She hoped that in by doing this, the prophecy would be incomplete. So I went and got you from the rainforest."

I stared at him.

"You mean." I said quietly, the anger clear in every word I said, "That the reason I was at the orphanage for all my life, is because you _stole _me?"

"What about me?" Sunny asked. Webs gratefully turned to her, happy to not be looking at me.

"Dune got your egg from around Scorpion Den." he explained

"Scorpion Den?" Sunny asked, the same time I exclaimed, "_Egg_?!"

"Yes." he turned away from Sunny to look at me. "The children from the world below are born from eggs. Don't ask me why," he said, holding up his and in anticipation of my next question. "That's just the way it is down there."

But why-" I began, but he stopped me.

"Look. I'll explain everything to you guys after the campfire. In the mean time, you can talk to Tsunami. She's in the prophecy as well. I'll go find her, and she can give you a tour."

He stood up and left, leaving me and Sunny sitting there, very confused.

**Aaaaaaand… I'm done. Sorry again that it's short, but I wanted Tsunami showing them around to be a whole different chapter. If you have any ideas on how the humans will have things like venom or glow in the dark scales, please tell me, because all I got so far is how RainWings can camouflage and how their mood changing colors thing works. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Getting The Prophecy Back Together Again

**WOHOO! It's time for Chapter Four! Wow, I can't believe I already have done four chapters! (I also can't believe I haven't quit this thing already :D ) Anyway, I'm sure you're hoping I'll cut to the chase now, so here it is! Chapter Four! Don't forget to comment! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been having EXTREME writers block. Because of this, don't be surprised if this chapter isn't so great. I also keep get distracted- must go see if I can put icons on my page! Noooo! Write! You must! ARGH! The voices in my head are back! Anyway, here it is!**

"Thats the beach." Tsunami said, gesturing vaguely to water. I raised my eyebrows at her in a _really? _sort of way, but she ignored me.

"That's the Big House." she pointed to the place where Webs had taken us.

"No. Really?" I ask

"Uh.. Tsunami, right?" Sunny asked. Tsunami glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"We have some questions."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands and looking at the sky. "We do. For starters, where can I find a guava around here? My last one was interrupted by an evil monster trying to kill me. Second of all, what's up with you and Webs? And can we meet the other members of this prophecy? Is the prophecy even real, cause I'm starting to have some serious doubts. "

Tsunami rolled her eyes, obviously not to happy about her tour being interrupted.

"Fine. We can go find Clay and Starflight. Follow me."

"Because we were going to do what? Go for a lovely hike through the deep dark woods?" I muttered, but followed her.

* * *

><p>Despite my earlier protests, Tsunami was obviously in the tour giving mood, because as we walked through the camp, she would say things like, "That's the sword arena. We'll have get you guys some weapons later- remind me will ya? Oh and there's the eating area, over there's the showers…." and on it went. To be honest, I didn't really mind. Everything was so incredibly amazing, and so infinitely better than the orphanage, that I seriously wouldn't mind staying here forever.<p>

"And those are the cabins. One for each god. And those, over there, are for kids who are from the Otherworld. You guys will sleep there." Tsunami said, pointing to a cluster of cabins. They all looked totally mis-matched, one looked like a deranged barbie house (gag) and another looked as if it had stepped right out of the _Art Of War. _ Off the the side were six other cabins, that looked less used. Tsunami led us down there.

She knocked on the door of one of them. It was made out of mud. I mean seriously. Mud. I didn't want to step foot in it. Reeds and cattails made up the roof.

"Clay? You in here?" Tsunami asked, knocking again. The door opened, and out stepped a boy who looked like he had just woken up from a long nap. He had short, shaggy brown hair with amber highlights and deep brown eyes. He was very tan.

"Hey Tsunami." Clay yawned.

"Hey Clay. Guess what? These are the other kids in the prophecy."

Clay leaned forward, suddenly very awake.

"Oh my gosh! You're in the prophecy to? It is sooo-oo nice to meet you." Sunny said, pumping his hand up and down in a shake. "I'm Sunny."

Clay grinned at her, then turning to shake my hand as well, gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm Glory." I said

"I'm Clay! I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've been wondering what you guys would be like for YEARS!"

"Nice.. to meet you to?" I said

"Come on Tsunami, let's go get Starflight. " Clay said, closing his door behind him and heading towards a cabin made of black stone, with chips of silver set into them. We followed him, Tsunami grumbling (I'm guessing because she wasn't in the lead) Sunny skipping, and me just walking.

"Starflight!" Clay banged loudly on the door, then barged right in.

On the inside, the cabin was quiet and dimly lit. One entire wall was covered in books, with a bed shoved in a corner and a desk near the shelf of books.

At said desk was a guy who I assumed was Starflight, since there was no one else in the cabin. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His hair had flecks of silver, just like the cabin had. As we ran into his room, he jumped, startled. He had been studying a book and making notes on a piece of paper. Frowning at Clay, he stilled the ink that was rattling from when he had jerked up in surprise at our entrance.

"What is it Clay? You know you really shouldn't-" he began, but Tsunami cut him off.

"Follow us, she demanded, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along.

She led us outside to one of those benches that sways back and forth and sat down with Sunny, who lays up-si-down. Starflight and Clay sit down. I lean against a tree.

"Okay." Tsunami says, looking around at us. "Let's begin."

**There! It is *kisses fingers* finsh! Please review or follow! I'm trying to get a whole bunch of reviews and stuff, because after awhile I can start making fun things for everyone, like contests and a Ask-The-Author week. Wouldn't that be so fun!? Oh, and keep helping me by sending messages of what the story needs. I find them usefull. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Sky, out. **


	5. Explanations Part Two

**OMIGOSH! Has it really been like two weeks since I updated? I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! A special thanks to alex m, since I'm updating for you. I only update when someone reviews really wanting a update, 'cause then I'm all, "OOO THE GUILT!" This is going to be a short-ish chapter since I'm sitting on my bed with fuzzy socks wearing a tank top and shorts, when I should be out playing in the snow. I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Review! Etcetera!**

"So what's all this prophecy business even about?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I've never really been one for tact when it comes to this sort of thing. My question was addressed to Tsunami, since she seemed to the leader. I silently promised that if she tried to boss me around I would seriously kick her.

"Well… It's complicated." Tsunami sighed.

"Not really." I told her, lacing my fingers behind my head and leaning back, the picture of total aloofness. Tact or not, I do know how to get people talking.

"Webs already gave us the memo on the Sand Kingdom in total chaos and the big war that's going on, so why don't you tell us how you guys were dragged into this." I said

Tsunami looked surprised, obviously not a cusum to people telling _her_ what to do.

"Well, there's a prophecy." Starflight said. Tsunami frowned at him, then turned back to me.

"Yeah." she said briefly. "There is." There was silence for a couple of seconds before I said, my voice full of sarcasm, "Would you care share it with us?"

"I will." Starflight said. He took a deep breath and recited,

"_When the war has lasted twenty year…_

_the chosen one's will come._

_When the land is soaked in blood and tears…_

_the chosen one's will come._

_Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue._

_Wings of Night shall come to you._

_The largest egg on mountain high,_

_will give you the Wings of the Sky._

_For Wings of Earth, search through mud,_

_For an egg the color of dragon's blood._

_And hidden alone, from rival queen,_

_The SandWing egg waits unseen_

_Of the three queens who blister, blaze, and burn_

_two shall die and one shall learn_

_If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher_

_She will have the power of the Wings Of Fire_

_Five eggs to hatch on brightest night_

_Five born to end the fight_

_Darkness will rise to bring the light_

_They are coming_

We sat in silence for a second before I said, "Ok. So we fitted in the lines. Who's who?"

Tsunami heaved a sigh. "I'm the SeaWing egg of deepest blue, Starflight's the wings of night, Clay's eggs the color of dragon blood, Sunny -your name is Sunny right- she's the SandWings egg that waits unseen. You-" she turned to me, "Are the replacement for the SkyWing egg."

I could tell she wasn't trying to be mean, but her words still stung. I refused to let it show though, instead burying my feelings. I'm pretty good at that.

"So what am I?" I asked, "Which tribe am I from?"

"A RainWing." Starflight told me. "At least, I assume so from the color of your hair and eyes."

"And because Webs told you." Tsunami muttered, then collapsed to the grass with a groan.

"UGG. All this history and prophecy stuff is _killing me._ Can I PLEASE get you guys some weapons now?" she groaned

"Great." I said. As much as I wanted to learn about all this stuff, I didn't want another episode like what had happened with the fruit vendor.

"Starflight can get you guys some books on the prophecy and different tribes while we do." Tsunami announced cheerfully. "Come on, let's go!"

**I'M SORRY! I started writing this ages ago but haven't finished it until now. I hope your liking my story so far, even if I haven't updated in AGES. I've been caught up watching a tv show called Once Upon A Time, it's sooooooooo good. Ever watched it? Is anyone else TOTALLY in love with Captain Hook 'cause ****_I_**** am! 3 3 Anyway, sorry again. Review!**

_**-S.N.**_


	6. I Go Shopping For Explosives

**I know, I know, I haven't been updating. But no one is **_**reviewing**_**, so I'm not **_**driven! **_**Has it started to get boring? If you think so, I agree. I mean all thats happened for the last three chapters is people talking. BORING! Don't worry, I swear something really cool and exciting will happen soon. After this chapter maybe, or perhaps one after that. Do guys want more about their life at camp or are you like **_**pfft screw this I want some action. Where is the adventure?! Where's the butt-kickery!? **_**Tell me what you want people! Anywhoooooo here's chapter… six!? wowsers. Anyway, here ya go!**

I know shopping for weapons with your best friend isn't probably on your bucket list, but it should be. Especially if you got attacked by an evil guava merchant earlier on a field trip with your orphanage's school. And were saved by you teacher with a flame thrower.

That paragraph says alot about my life.

Anyway, Tsunami led me and Sunny into a small building near the cabins. Inside, it was full of all kinds of delicious items of destruction. (Ok maybe not DELICIOUS but I think I might have drooled a little over a sword on display)

Interesting fact about me: I happen to have a fondness of weaponry. I never actually got to own a gun or anything, but I did look up Japanese katanas every now and then and promised myself I'd buy one someday.

Tsunami explained to us how important it was that we were armed at all times, describing the monsters outside of the camp and stuff. No explanation was needed- having experienced first hand what the monsters are like, I definitely knew that I didn't want to rely on other people to help me out whenever something like that happened again.

"What kind of weapon do you have Tsunami?" Sunny asked

**A/N: If you have any ideas about weapons for any characters, tell me. Or if you have an idea relating to the style of the weapon because of their tribe like, "Oh Clay is a MudWing so his sword should have a brown hilt" or something, please share them with me. **

"That's mine" Tsunami said, pointing to a rack. She walked over and grabbed a case off the shelf. It turned out to be a sword. The hilt was leather windings and the blade itself was straight and simple, the metal slightly blued.

"Here." Tsunami handed me the sword. I reached out eagerly, my hand gripping the hilt awkwardly, not quite liking the feel.

"Feel how balanced it is?" Tsunami asked. I nodded. Despite my initial discomfort, the sword was well balanced. I handed it back to her. She slid it into it's sheath and buckled it around her waist.

"Right!" Tsunami grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Let's get started. Sword are usually best, but for you," she looked at Sunny, "You probably want a bow or maybe a dagger. And you," she frowned slightly at me, "Sword, most likely." I opened my mouth to comment on the expression she was making, probably something like, "What's wrong with your face?" then decided against it. No need to poke at the cobra.

The next hour I walked around, looking at the shelves. Every weapon I held up Tsunami would say something like, "Naw, not right." or the rare, "No way you'd be able to use that." (During those times I felt the urge to hit her with said weapon to show I _could_ use it)

Tsunami was right though. Every weapon I picked up didn't feel right. I'm sure I could use each one just fine, but _fine_ wasn't good enough.

After an hour Sunny had found a small dagger. The blade was thin and silvery, but Tsunami assured her that despite it's looks it was very hard. The hilt was simple and plain, but wasn't stained and Sunny's hand fit perfectly in it.

I left Tsunami showing her how to buckle it properly and went deeper into the shed. The lights got dimmer the farther I went, and everything seemed to get dustier. Then I hit the back wall.

Great. I went through the whole building and didn't find one thing.

Thats when I noticed the door. Probably used as a janitor closet, but just in case I peeked inside and flipped the switch.

The lights flickered on with a buzz and I glanced around. My first thought had been correct- it must have been used as a janitor's closet in the past. But over time a few racks of weapons had been moved in. Grinning, I walked over to them. The first one was mostly spears and bows. But the next one seemed more promising- swords and daggers.

But of course, even after going through every freaking weapon not a single one was right. Sighing, I turned around to find Tsunami and Sunny.

And stopped. Out of the corner of my eyes I had spotted something dark in the very back corner, surrounded by junk. I turned around and walked over, curious. A chest. Wood, with a heavy lock, it practically screamed _Open me and see what treasures I hold! _

Or maybe I just really wanted a weapon and it was full of cleaning supplies.

_Who locks their cleaning supplies in a box? What, are they afraid someone will steal the windex? _I pointed out to myself.

I thought back to my room at the orphanage, with the box underneath my bed. Inside was my collection of lock picks i'd bought online. Sadly, after the psycho fruit vendor episode, Webs had not allowed us time to go back to get our stuff.

So instead I searched around until I found a small hatchet on the weapons rack. I grabbed it and swung at the lock.

It went through the lock like it was cheese. Grinning, I tossed it aside and pried the lock off. The chest creaked as I lifted the lid and I peered inside. Three tightly wrapped parcels lay in the box. I reached in and grabbed the first one, and unwrapped it.

A dagger. Long and thin, the blade looked like pure silver. I recognized the metal to be similar to Sunny's new dagger. The hilt was well worked and fit comfortably in my hand. I smiled and buckled it on to my hip.

Eagerly, I reached in for the next package. I tore through the cloth covering until I had a sword laying on my lap. Holding my breath, I pulled it out of the sheath.

It came out easily with a _zing!, _perfectly balanced in my hand as if it had been made for me. The metal was blued, with a strange design beaten into the metal. The hilt was grey leather wound around. Imbedded in the top was a small spiral of blue opals.

I swiped it through the air a couple of time experimentally, shocked at how light it was. Grinning, I slid it back in it's sheath. I frowned at the sheath, then realized why it looked different- it was the kind that went on your back. I slipped the strap over my head and tightened it. I hardly noticed it was there.

"Glory! You coming?" Sunny called. I stood up and brushed off my knees.

"Coming!" I called, and ran to join them.

* * *

><p>As soon as we walked out of the armory. Clay ran over and told me and Sunny that Webs needed to see us. We gave each other confused looks and followed him to the big house that overlooked the camp.<p>

"Soo.. Is this normal? Are campers usually called to see him after arriving?" I asked Clay.

"Well yeah. He usually asks you about how you like it. But you guys aren't exactly normal so…" He trailed off, tone suggesting that Webs could have anything to talk to us about.

Wonderfull.

We walked up to the porch, but before we could go in Webs came out.

"Good you're here. Glory come with me. Sunny wait there." I smiled reassuringly at Sunny, and followed Webs into a room with a large desk. He motioned to a chair in front of it and sat down. I sat in it awkwardly, not really sure what was going on.

"How do you like camp so far?" he asked

"It's fine."

We sat uncomfortably for a couple seconds, then he said, "I have something for you."

I sat forward, suddenly very interested. Webs rummaged around in his desk for a second, then took out a box.

"In two years you're going to have to stop the war. When you do go to the Otherworld, you're going to notice some changes. Your hair, for instance, will start to change colors. You'll be able to climb trees very well and imitate birds. You will get the abilities of your tribe. But until then- " He opened the box. "This is something your tribe wears."

He pulled out a piece of clothing and handed it to me. It was a hoodie, with a hood and one of those pockets that you can stick your hand through and it'll come out on the other side.

"Wow. Thanks." I said. Webs frowned at me, hearing the sarcasm in my voice.

"It changes color to and if you put the hood on and tie the strings, you can blend in to your surroundings."

I perked up. _That_ was cool. Quickly I slipped it on. Instantly the plain material shimmered away, to be replaced by swirls of gold and orange. I grinned.

"Sweet." I said.

Webs nodded. "Yes, I agree. I'm sure there's all kinds of hidden surprises in that thing. Anyway, can you please send Sunny in? I need to talk to her as well. You can go get dinner. Surprised, I glanced at the clock on his desk. It was 6:00 already. Suddenly I realized I was really hungry, and hurried out of the room.

**Well that took **_**forever. **_**Usually these things take me 15 minutes but that one must have been half an hour at least. And I still have to eat, do homework, study for a test, and go to Karate class! I hope you liked this super-long chapter. Don't forget to review- tell me any ideas you have! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	7. Sunny Leads A Counciling Session

**Ooo look what the chapter's called. Are you all on the edge of your seats, hardly able to wait and read it?**

**Well to bad 'cause I gotta talk first.**

**So I found out today that this story has gotten **_**341 **_**views. And some are from **_**Canada. **_**Where there's moose and everyone says 'eh'. HOW AWESOME IS THAT! I can't believe that 341 people have read my writing, although I only have 19 reviews, ahem ahem. I mean come on people how hard is it to scroll down and type "I like this. Good jod Sky. More Deathbringer." And NO ONE is following me, which makes me so sad, because I have no one I can email about sneak peeks and stuff. *Go cries in corner for awhile, then dramatically declares to win you over***

**Anyway, even if you guys never reveiw, and don't tell me WHAT THE HECK YOU WANT, your still all SOOOOO awesome so I had to write another chapter for you. Chapter Seven. And seven's my lucky number. So I'll try to make this one really good. (Can't wait for chapter thirteen) So here it is: chapter seven.**

Maybe I really should've stopped eating after the fifth guava.

But I couldn't help it. These things were seriously good. I mean it- divine. Plus I had been going through guava withdrawal for the past few days.

"GLORYYYY!" Sunny canon balled into me, giving me a huge hug. I stiffened, hating every second of it.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!?" she shrieked, jumping up and down like she was about to take off.

"A mob of mutant aliens are invading a bowling alley and have found a way to weapon meatballs." I guessed.

"Stop being sarcastic. This is serious." she complained

"Oh boy, I sense a story. Where's the popcorn when you need it? Oh well. This," I grabbed another guava. "Will have to do."

"Stop eating those things, you're gonna get sick!"

"What the heck are you guys doing?" said a voice behind us. Tsunami was striding towards our table purposefully, Starflight and Clay at her sides. I felt the urge to inform them that they should be snapping.

"Good you're here to."Sunny said. They sat down, Sunny at the head of the table. She put her elbows on the table and wove her fingers together, looking down at us.

"Why do I feel like a businessman?" she mused aloud.

"Sunny! Get on with it!" I said, but I couldn't help smiling.

"Right! So Webs had me go into his office, and was askin me how I liked camp and everything. The usual. But then he mentioned something about Dune finding my egg near Scorpion den. Have you guys ever thought about your parents?"

"Sure, I've thought plenty! I bet they're the best! And when Webs stole me-"

"So thats the problem with you two." I guessed

"I bet they tore apart the ocean looking for me! And some day I'll go back! Oh and claim the throne."

"But Webs said that only relatives can challenge the-"

"Well maybe I AM a relative." Tsunami interrupted Sunny. "Maybe I'm her daughter. Or niece. Or something."

"Or somthing." I muttered.

"Well the campfire is starting early tonight, so no Capture the Flag today." Tsunami pouted. "And I was all set to kick Asio's butt…"

"What was that seaweed?" a voice yelled from the Ares table

"Your face would be spread like butter over the pavilion if we had!" Tsunami shouted back.

Their cheerful insults were interrupted by a horn. Everyone jumped up and cheered.

"Come on it's time for the campfire!" Tsunami said

"But- my dinner!" Clay moaned.

"You can stuff yourself on marshmallows. Let's go!"

I grinned, and got up to. I had a feeling this was going to get interesting.

**And I'm sorry that that chapter wasn't so great, but it's only been, what, three days since my last one. My writing muscles are still sore after that awesome chapter six. At least I think it was awesome. Well get ready for chapter 7- I have a feeling it's going to be pretty action hey, how do you feel about a Christmas Bonus Chapter? **

**Ok, I know how you guys are about reviewing, but will you PLEASE tell me what they should look like? I need help! Like, should Starflight have glasses? You all know the stereotype of smart people have glasses (Which is so stupid, having glasses does not make you smart. I would know- My sister wears them and they don't do anything. Just kidding, I love you sis) But for some reason I just don't think glasses would be right. **

**The point is I **_**NEED YOUR HELP**_**. and you can tell I do 'cause I used big, bold, and italics for that. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, although I'm kinda disappointed about it. Oh, and by the way, if I get 500 views or 50 reviews I going to have a Ask The Author week- details if that actually happens. **

**~Sky**

**P.S.**

**Review!**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note! Yay! My first one. What are you supposed to talk about in these things anyway? Most authors talk about rules and stuff. I'm just here to talk about BOOK SIX OF WINGS OF FIRE! It's coming out in 24 days, can you believe it? I can't! All those months ago, me saying to my fellow WoF fan friends "It's coming out in FIVE MONTHS. I can't wait that long! I'm going to die! AHHHHH!" and then they patted my shoulder and assured me that I was definitely not going to die, but just in case they'd buy me one of those heart shockers, and yes Deathbringer would be fine. But now it's going to be here in just a few weeks! (After Christmas, what's up with that? Bad marketing) The new prophecy has been posted as well.

**Beware the darkness of dragons,**  
><strong>Beware the stalker of dreams,<strong>  
><strong>Beware the talons of power and fire,<strong>  
><strong>Beware one who is not what she seems.<strong>

**Something is coming to shake the earth,**  
><strong>Something is coming to scorch the ground.<strong>  
><strong>Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice<strong>  
><strong>Unless the lost city of night can be found. <strong>

How cool right! Here's my thought on the new book. For starters, "The talons of Power and Fire." could that be... Peril? Do you think? Moon is going to have to find the lost Night Kingdom (I think) because of the line "Unless the lost city of night can be found" Of course Queen Scarlet is going to pop up somewhere, and maybe even some old NightWing legends like Darkstalker. But a Dreamstalker. (Whats up with these names anyway) But as for the big bad thing thats coming, I haven't got the slightest. So what do you guys think? Review and share your thoughts!

~Sky


	9. I Eat Yummy Things

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! This chapter is my celebration gift to you for 400 views! Speaking of, you know how I mentioned doing an Ask-The-Author-Week if I got 500 views? I lied. Really, I don't have many people reviewing. Only about five people, and one of them is my cousin. So it would be pretty embarrassing if I went through all that and only got five questions...hehe…**

**Regardless, do you people want a Christmas special? Tell me! I don't know if I should of not, so it's all up to you!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks again for all the views!**

* * *

><p>I really hadn't expected all the people.<p>

There was A LOT of campers. I could only imagine the price all these marshmallows were costing.

The campfire was more like a bonfire really, and surrounding it were people sitting on logs. Banners hung above them with different symbols for each of the cabins.

Tsunami led us to a banner with a flaming… something on it. Even with my sharp eyesight I couldn't see it in the flickering light. Tsunami passed out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. We speared them on sticks and held them over the fire. I grinned as my marshmallow got golden brown. Glancing over, I saw Clay was purposefully burning his. Sunny's looked overdone as well. Tsunami wasn't even bothering to cook hers- she was popping several in her mouth raw.

Call me insane (Trust me, you wouldn't be the first) but I had never actually had s'mores before. I knew what they were, from a book I had read. But never in my time at the orphanage had I ever gotten a chance to eat one. After reading the book I had googled how to make them, and I was excited to try one for the first time.

_Put chocolate on two halves of cracker.. and add a golden brown marshmallow. Put the other half on top. Squish. Enjoy!_

I picked up my mini sandwich.

"Cheers." I whispered, and took a bite.

Wow. That was seriously good. Quickly I swallowed and ate the other half, licking my fingers when it was gone.

Tsunami was no where to be seen, so I went to find more supplies for my next s'more. I spotted a table, laden with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. I wrapped all the stuff I needed in a napkin, then turned to go back to the fire.

Hmm.. I turned back around. I might as well stock up for future sweet tooths… I slipped a couple extra Hershey bars into my coat pocket.

"Glory?" said a voice from behind me.

"What-I didn't-yes?" I stammered, whirling around.

"Come on- Webs said he needed to see us."

* * *

><p>"What is this about?" I asked.<p>

"If we knew we would have told you." Tsunami pointed out. I fixed her in one of my signature glares, and she looked away.

We were sitting on the front porch of the Big House, waiting to be called into Web's office. None of us knew why we had been called here. And I wasn't exactly feeling very happy- my s'mores night had been interrupted.

_You could eat the chocolate in your pocket. _A small voice pointed out to me.

_The chocolate that I stole, you mean? _I asked

_You would have eaten it eventually. Besides, it's not like you couldn't it. They probably don't care. _

_True, but then I would have to share my stash of deliciousness. Besides, I'm saving it._

My mental conversation with the chocolate-loving side of me was interrupted when Tsunami glanced at her watch and said, "Okay we can go in now."

We walked down the hall to Web's office.

"Come in." he called when we knocked on the door. We shuffled inside.

Webs was sitting at his desk. Next to him was a huge man with jet black hair. He towered over us, a frown on his face. Instantly, I got a familiar feeling in my chest.

_Oh yeah. It's from when I first saw that fruit vendor. _I realized.

"Children," Webs said, gesturing to the man, "This is Morrowseer."

**Ohhhhhhhhhh! Cliffie! Told you i'd make it more exciting!**

**~Sky**


	10. Christmas Bonus Chapter

**Hello awesome readers! Guess who's got her first follower! Ok, you got it right, it's the girl doing a happy dance around her room! Great guessing!**

**So I guess I'm being FOLLOWED now, hehe, that sounds creepy when you think about it.**

**ANYWAY, Merry Christmas! Please enjoy this Christmas speacial, and remember those special people around in your life at this time of year. Enjoy!**

Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. It's not some fair-tale-ending with Prince Charming riding off into the sunset. Life will knock you down, chew you up, and spit you back out. But it's not about how hard life throws you. It's about how hard you _get _thrown, and keep going.

There are some people that don't understand this. People who think the worst thing that can happen is if the _Life_ cereal box is empty in the morning and that hot guy at school asked Jenny out when _so _should have asked _them._

Some people people do understand it, but don't care. They expect others to take care of the problem while they ignore it, pretending to be oblivious to the problems that surround them. They stay in their own little world, where everything is perfect and they don't need to get their hands dirty.

There's also the people that know about life, and face it's challenges, and don't care. The people who don't just get chewed up by life, but add hot sauce. That don't think anything matters, and don't realize how precious life is.

And of course, there's the fighters. The people who have felt the force of life, fallen, been knocked down, chewed up, spat up, thrown up, and spit up, but no matter what they will _get_ up. They understand that no matter what life throws at them, to _always _have hope. Because no matter where their at right now, it will get better. My name is Glory. And I am one of these people.

* * *

><p>Some people say that shooting stars can grant wishes. Anything your heart desires. No mountain is to high, no valley to low, for the power of the wishing star. That if you believe and are pure of heart your wish will come true.<p>

That's the stupidest thing in the world.

In reality, shooting stars are just pieces of rocks that fall from the sky. I must have wished on a million of those dumb things, and trust me, my wish isn't happening.

Maybe my wishes got lost in the mail, or I have an invalid address or something, but I'm pretty sure it's just because they have no power. No mysterious mubo jumbo, no fancy magic, just something I watched fly by from the tiny window I slept under. The window that showed me glimpses of the world beyond.

In my entire life, I've never been outside. Never felt the the grass, or had the sun shine down fully on my skin. Never heard the birds as I watched them build nests in the spring.

I'm ten years old.

The most logical question is- why not run away?

And believe me, I've thought of it. I've laid awake thinking about it night after night, but really, I never could. For one, simple reason. Sunny.

I gave her that nickname a long time ago, for her sunny attitude. Her real name is Sunandiya, which is an old word meaning "One with a sweet character." Sunny is my best friend- my only friend. My sister. And there's no way I could leave her.

Of course she doesn't know I've thought of leaving. Sunny's a special kind of person who thinks no matter how hard life is, it's great. I suppose that right to an extent, but Sunny can over do it.

And this is my story. The story of Glory, the girl who doesn't know her last name, who knows nothing about her parents. But this isn't a pity-me story. I don't need my parents. Because I already have a family. Sunny.

And this is our story.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the window that I called the sky hole. Dawn was coming, and the small piece of sky that I could see was a soft grey, with a hint of pink at the edges. A cool breeze blew through and chilled me slightly. I gave a small shiver, then grinned and threw off the thin blanket. Glancing quickly at the sleeping forms around me, I got up and scrambled up the bookshelf, using the shelves as foot and hand holds. As quietly as I could, I made my way to the top of the tall shelf.<p>

Only a foot away from me was the sky hole. It was small, about three or four hands across, a perfect circle. It was right above the shelf I was sitting on. Up here, high above everyone else, was my quiet place.

My favorite books were stacked by one wall. A few pillows I had, ahem, _acquired _from a room awhile ago was where I curled up to read. I had a small stack of paper with as many pencils I could take without being found in a small cup. Next to that was a cup of water that was always full. I left it there overnight, and each morning it tasted like stars.

No one knew about this place. Not even Sunny. It was _my _place. My secret place. On summer days I would lay out the pillows and lay, getting glimpses of the amazing blue of sky. And sometimes, every now and then, I would stack books up high and peek my head head out to look around. Only for a second though, in case someone saw me.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and I scrambled down quickly, silently cursing myself for not being careful. I had just jumped into my 'bed' and pulled the blanket over my head, when the door slammed open and the yelling began.

"Get up, up, up! Come on, breakfast in five, and the charity people are here, so step lively!"

I scrambled off the floor before the blanket could be ripped off my head, and rushed down to the mess hall, forgetting to wait for Sunny in my excitement.

Because we wouldn't be having a normal breakfast today. Today was the day the charity people would be here, which meant the food would actually be good for once. The orphanage director wouldn't want word to get out that his 'perfect' orphanage wasn't that cracked up to be, and get his permit taken away. Which meant that it had to seem nice.

And if it meant getting yummy food today, it was fine with me.

I reached the mess hall and loaded my plate with tons of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits... they even had little butter containers today. Grinning, I poured orange juice into a cup, making sure to get plenty before it was all gone.

Sunny was already seated at our usual table, waving wildly at me. I smiled, and headed towards her.

"Hi Glory!" she chirped when I sat down, her mouth full of food.

"Morning." I said, spreading butter on a piece of toast. Sunny grinned, and started talking up a storm.

"Are you excited, cause I'm excited. 'Cause there's good food today, which HAS to mean that those charity people are here. And that means presents! I hope their not like last years, when they were already picked over. What kind of gift do you want? I'm hoping for a big fluffy blanket like Emma Eisen got that one year, or maybe a cute polar bear. Wouldn't that be adorable!? Or maybe.." Sunny babbled. I listened with one ear, purposefully keeping my mouth full of food as an excuse not to talk.

Once a year, Toys For Tots, and other organizations like that would get toys donated to them for kids who couldn't get presents. And once a year they would come to the orphanage bringing the exact amount of gifts as there was kids here, hand them out, and leave.

Unlike Sunny, I wasn't really excited about the gifts. They weren't usually that great, and if there was any money that came with them we had to give it to one of the teachers right away. I _could_ use a nice big pillow, to replace the threadbare ones up by the sky hole. But really I wasn't expecting anything great.

So that's why, when we were gestured come stand in the middle of the room, I wasn't really excited. But I stood next to Sunny while the smiling volunteers passed out the wrapped presents, then told us to go back to our tables and unwrap them. I followed Sunny as she hurried back and started tearing into hers.

I unwrapped mine slowly. The wrapping paper was a bright sparkly silver, and I wanted to save it.

"Aww!" Sunny exclaimed. I glanced at her, and she held up a small, stuffed animal cat.

"It's so cute!" she said happily, cuddling it close. I smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" she told me, and I undid the last piece of tape to reveal... er...

"What is it?" Sunny asked, voicing my thoughts. I held up the soft silver thing. It had black eyes and long arms, and a cute smile.

"Aww!" Sunny said. "It's adorable!"

I flipped it over and looked at the tag. On one side it had the manufacturing details, and on the other it said,

_"Fun Fact: Sloths can take up to a month to digest a meal!"_

Wow. Amazing.

"It's a sloth." I told Sunny. It had a red and white scarf wrapped around it's neck, and if I was truthful, was very cute.

"Give it a name! How about fluffy?" Sunny told me.

"No thanks." I laughed, then looked at the toy. "I'll name it... Silver."

* * *

><p>Later that night, while I was laying in bed, I rolled over on Silver and heard a crinkling noise. Blinking open my I eyes, I fumbled around until I found the source- two twenty dollar bills, rolled up and tucked in the scarf.<p>

Aw crap.

There was no way I cold get up and give a teacher this now- and even if I did they'd probably assume I had decided not to give them the money until now, just to be difficult.

Not that I wanted to give it to them

A small smile spread across my face. Two twenties... forty whole dollars. I thought of all the things I could do with that. I could finally get some better pillows, maybe get something for Sunny...

Except I couldn't go outside. I sighed- the fatal flaw in my plan. There was no way I would be able to get anything if I couldn't go outside. Except... tomorrow.

I sat up straight in bed. Tomorrow, no one would be in the orphanage except the cooks. The teachers and everyone were going on some trip. On most days off like this, all the girls would go into the bathroom to try different things with their hair, and all the guys would go to the cafeteria and play some sort of game. But if I could sneak out of the sky hole, no one would even notice I was gone!

No one, except Sunny.

I'd just tell her that she wouldn't see me today, and I'd explain later.

Grinning, I tied the precious dollar bills back into the scarf and lay back down, hardly able to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I frowned at the sky hole. Could I fit through? I stole a quick glance behind me to make sure no one was in the room.<p>

All clear. Everyone had left. I had explained- all though 'explained' might not be the right word- to Sunny that she wouldn't see me today. The teachers were all gone.

I took a deep breath and climbed on to the stack of books, swaying precariously until I reached up and gripped the edges of the sky hole. Holding my breath, I went up on my tip toes, sticking my head all the way through and looking around.

So it turns out my initial thoughts of being seen were unfounded. This section of the roof was sheilded from the streets by a large, up-si-down V part of the roof.

Carefully, I pulled myself out of the sky hole and on to the roof. It was east to keep my balance-the roof was only set in a gentle slant to rid itself of rain, and it was easy to walk on. I felt completely at home up here, wind in my hair.

But how would I get down?

I had thought that through, hadn't I? The great Glory, master of plans hadn't decided how she was getting off the bloody ROOF!?

I was an idiot. This had been a bad idea.

I was about to turn around and head back when I saw exactly how- a huge tree right next to the roof. I scurried over and quickly saw it would easily hold me weight. Grinning, I swung myself into the tree and climbed down, where my adventure awaited.

* * *

><p>My heart nearly stopped when I saw it, laying in the glass case. It was perfect.<p>

I had already gone to a hundred shops, looking at all these amazing things from so many places. I had bought a fruit that the seller had recommended, saying it was the best of all, called a guava. I had bought a small bag of candy called 'lemon drops' and another bag of 'butterscotch' that I would share with Sunny. And I'd bought a big, fluffy pillow, and big, fluffy blanket.

And now I was staring at it- the most perfect gift for Sunny in the whole world.

It was a necklace. The chain was made out of gold links, and the pendent was a medallion with a sun made out of small yellow jewels. I glanced at the price tag- 30 dollars.

Exactly what I had.

Excited, I called over the sales clerk, who took it out for me. I handed her the money, the smile on my face falling as she described something called 'sales tax'.

What in the name of bloody heck was sales tax?

Apparently it meant the necklace was now thirty ONE dollars.

My lip quivers, and I know I'm about to cry, which I refuse to do because I NEVER cry. No matter what happens, I DON'T.

But I'm about to, that is, until the lady grins and hands me the extra dollar.

"Merry Christmas hon." she tells me, and I beam up at her, making my purchase and running out of the shop, My bags hitting my legs. It's almost sunset, and I need to get back, ASAP.

* * *

><p>I might not have done it.<p>

Standing there, looking up at the tree, I would have just turned around and walked back to the town. I would have left and never looked back.

And I thought about it, long and hard. But there was a face seared into my head, who would not go away.

Sunny.

Letting out a long sigh, I realized I couldn't leave her. I wanted to give her the necklace, and share 'butterscotch's' with her, and read that one book that we both love so much. She was in there, probably worried sick, and there was no way I could leave.

And with that, I climbed up the tree and on to the roof.

And I did look back, once.

But I wasn't leaving. At least, not without her.

* * *

><p>"But what if I fall?"<p>

"You won't fall."

"What if I crack my head open?"

"Your head will be fine."

"What if I-"

"Sunny, shut up and trust me ok?" I frowned down at her, and she grins, and takes my hand.

"Ok."

I pulled her up onto the top of the book shelf, the new pillow already there.

"What's this?" she asked

"This is my secret place." I say with a shy smile. "My hideaway."

"I love it."

"Yeah, well you'll love this even more. Follow me." I told her, and climbed on to the stack of books, then out the sky hole.

I stick my head back down to look at her. Knowing better to protest, Sunny climbs on to the book stack and I lean down and hoist her up after me.

The sky is a deep, dark blue, the stars are already out. It's a beautiful night, with so many stars, and a huge full moon. I can see Sunny next to me, it's so bright.

"This... this is amazing." Sunny whispers.

"Here." I handed her the bag with her present in it.

"Whats this?"

"Your Christmas present."

"But Glory, I didn't get anything for you.. how did you even...?"

"Just open it."

Sunny opens the bag and pulls out the necklace with a gasp.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" she says, giving me a big hug. I grinned at her, hugging her back and helping her put it on.

"Here, try this." I said, handing her a butterscotch. She opened the tiny candy and pops it in her mouth. I follow suit.

"So good!" we both said, and laughed. Grinned, I leaned back, looking up at the stars. Sunny settled down beside me with a sigh.

Suddenly a flash appeared in the sky.

"Look! A shooting star! Quick Glory, make a wish!" Sunny exclaimed. I laughed, and hugged her tight.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a grin, looking back up at the sky.

"I got all I need right here."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special! I also hope it gave you a bit of insight into Glory's past, although there is still more to be revealed, such as why in this part of her past, she didn't mind being touched by Sunny, or how she finally got out of the orphanage, and things like that. **

**But until all those are revealed, thanks again for reading this. Merry Christmas! **

**~Sky**


	11. Authors Note 2

**Hey people! **

**I know I really shouldn't be posting all these things, but I just finished ****_Moon Rising _****and I just HAD to vent with you guys.**

**I know you guys are probably not all hard-core FanWings like me who have already bought and finished the book (twice) and if you don't like spoilers, don't read this one.**

**But if you haven't read it and your like me- someone who ADORES spoilers, please, go right ahead.**

**Is anyone else FREAKING OUT because there's like a million dragons who want to kill Glory, and she wasn't in the happily-ever-after vision? (But Fatespeaker and Starflights KIDS were, I think, congrats Starspeaker fans, sorry Sunnyflight people) I will be SO UPSET if Tui kills my favorite character, and we all know Deathbringer wouldn't just stand idly by, so WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!?**

**On the upside, since their all going to the rain forest, I expect to see lots of Glory and Deathbringer! YAY! And plus, my sister pointed out that Tui isn't the type of author to kill her main characters.**

**Oh, SPEAKING of love interests, what's the deal with Winter? Is he a future love interest for Moon? It's possible, but Wings Of Fire isn't a romance, so maybe not. I thought Qibli might be as well, but his wanting for Moon to like him seems to revolve more on insecurity.**

**And WHATS UP WITH DARKSTALKER, aside from him becoming one of my new favorite characters. Is he evil or not? Is he lieing to Moon? What does he _really _want? **

**Anyway, please REVIEW on this one, 'cause I need to hear your opinions on this! I think I might die from the pressure of it all! **

**Oh, and I swear I will update soon (ish) but it's my BREAK okay! **

**Glory: It's not okay, we've been sitting here staring at Morrowseer for WEEKS while you lay on your bed eating candy and reading Once Upon a Time Captain Swan fanfiction! You are obsessed!**

**Me: At least it stops me from mooning over your boyfriend.**

**Glory: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Me: Sure... Any way people, review, share you thoughts, ect. **


	12. Important Authors Note: Please Read!

**Ok guys. Sorry for doing yet ANOTHER author's note, but I thought you all deserved to know that I won't be publishing for a week or two, because I have exams and crap. (Booo! I didn't even know 8th graders GOT exams!) So sorry again for the huge delay, but I will try to make my next chapter super awesome will action and adventure and wonderful sarcasm. **

_~Sky_


End file.
